


[5DS][傑莉]周年

by augusttheking



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking
Summary: 卡莉接到傑克的電話，有點意外(其實沒有)。





	[5DS][傑莉]周年

**Author's Note:**

> 實在太介意假哭卡莉這個一個真失憶一個裝失憶的發展，於是有了這篇。

第三年，卡莉收到傑克的電話。

傑克在美國參加Grand Prix冠軍杯八強賽。卡莉本來以為今年他不會做什麼。去年傑克打入Grand Prix決賽圈，可惜在十六強傷退。第二天卡莉一大早被急促的門鈴吵醒，打開門意外地看到右腳裹在石膏內的傑克佇立在門口，那整天他在卡莉的住處當巨型路障(不是說卡莉討厭路障，任何形式的傑克在身邊她都很開心)，第二天又飛回訓練基地，速度快的像是從沒來過。第一年是WRGP開賽前，傑克出乎意料拉著卡莉就跑到附近的觀光海港逛一天，卡莉興奮的以為自己的心意終於被接受了，誰知道第二天傑克又回到原本的狀態-訓練、和克勞吵架、被三個女人圍繞一臉煩躁。

“傑克！”

“卡莉。”

打開視訊，對面的傑克穿黑背心，平常精心打理的頭髮濕漉漉的塌著，看起來剛洗完澡。卡莉抿著早晨咖啡，整個人雀躍著。

“我看了昨天的比賽，你超棒的！那個過彎加速一瞬間甩掉那個自稱彎道之王的傢伙帥暴了！”

“那種對手還配不上王，不算甚麼。”

“今天還有比賽吧？不對，按照時差算應該是你那邊的明天？怎麼還醒著？”

“你也還沒上班阿。”

“今天跟總編請了假，不過還是要寫稿就是了哈哈，正在寫Grand Prix的四強預測分析呢，傑克在我這裡永遠是大熱門！”

“哼，那是自然的。”

傑克說著，態度一慣的自在，好像一切都理所當然。然而卡莉知道為了達成對他自己的承諾，傑克付出的努力是多麼巨大，那也是自己開始關注他的原因。看著他從王座跌落，找回本心，然後--

“你今天應該出去逛街。”

“欸？”

傑克理所當然，卡莉沒跟上他的腦迴路。

“新童實野最近天氣不錯，難得請假一直待在家裡太浪費了。”

“如果可以就好了，可是還要追GrandPrix的新聞，再過兩天就是周末。傑克擔心我太累嗎？阿阿好貼心--”

“--反正我會贏，你就不用寫輸贏各一份稿子，省時間。”

可能是卡莉的歡呼傳過去太大聲，傑克皺起眉頭，但是眼神並沒有移開，仍是直直盯著鏡頭。

“有自信我喜歡！不過還是要準備兩份稿子給主編，不是我不相信傑克--”

卡莉是真的相信傑克的承諾，但是下一場對手剛好是他不拿手的類型，過去一季在聯賽的勝率並不好看，就算卡莉相信他，主編也不會信，這個勝敗兩份稿還是得交。

“不管怎麼樣出去繞一圈，帶著稿子出去寫也好，離開城裡去外面呼吸新鮮空氣--”

“--傑克你人真好！”

心理暖暖的，卡莉這句話用高八度爆出，對面的傑克被聲音刺到似的緊繃肩膀。

於是，卡莉揹著筆電搭上電車到最近的小鎮寫了一天搞，風和日麗，陽光普照，心裡滿滿的傑克。

 

“嘿傑克！”

Grand Prix個人和團體決賽圈一向都是同時同地，克勞今年第一次帶隊打進決賽圈，正等著晚上的八強賽，在場館休息室外面的走道遇到剛比完個人賽的傑克。

“剛剛贏得漂亮！沒看過你用那種Combo阿，看來特別研究過對方的打法？”

“你晚上的比賽不用準備？”

“嘿兇什麼啊？贏了不開心？”

“才八強賽，離決賽還有兩場，還不值得高興吧。”

傑克嘴巴上說，手上已經和克勞交換過例行擊拳。克勞看的出來這個一起長大的老友今天和平常賽後態度的確不太一樣，說緊張嘛傑克一直又不是特別容易緊張的人，不像他和游星，傑克的心理素質簡直是為競技而生，賽前再興奮都不影響判斷，賽後就算輸了也能很快振作，就算當年在幸運杯輸給遊星，被踢爆葛德溫為他造假的都市出身，都沒能讓他低落太久—當然也可能是在世界毀滅的危機之前，個人得失都是次要的了。

“......阿，才想到三年了欸，那件事情。”

“是阿。”

克勞想起那個大幅度改變自己人生軌跡的事件。

“不曉得童實野的大家都過得如何，現在都看不到那時候留下的痕跡了吧。”

“後來又被搖籃蓋過去，現在都重建了吧。”

“還好現在不用每年拯救世界。”

“再來一次還是會把他們打回去，不，從開端就要掐死，那些地縛神們。”

克勞挑眉，這語氣有點激動阿。

“阿，想起來去年這時候你飛回童實野，完全沒通知別人，把你的經紀人嚇個半死，還跑來找我。”

“哼。”

去年傑克在十六強摔車，才剛從手術房推出來第二天人就消失了。克羅還記得傑克那個可憐的經紀人兼保姆可憐兮兮地來找他 --去年他還沒打進Grand Prix，以個人身分來觀戰，也不曉得那個經紀人怎麼會想到來找他 --那年的Grand Prix在歐洲，經紀人來找他的時間剛好是新童實野的晚上，知道傑克把護照帶走，想了一下首先打給找遊星，據說遊星把童實野翻了，終於第二天把他塞上飛機。當然遊星把在哪找到王的事情也告訴克勞了。

“你啊，怎麼這種時候就不坦率了，平常不是想到什麼就做嗎？喂喂不要惱羞成怒就跑啊你這個大齡幼童！！”

追著踱步而去的傑克，克勞覺得偶爾也要讓那傢伙負起責任才行，這件事自己絕不插手。

 

回到飯店房間，傑克打開收信夾，看到卡莉傳了一張自己在鄉間咖啡店的自拍。

\--to Jack: A Happy Day! 

看著卡莉燦爛的笑臉，傑克鬆一口氣，還是這張笑臉好。

 

此時，距離卡莉站在新任騎乘決鬥世界冠軍傑克阿特拉斯面前，告訴他自己一直記得那天，但是她並不難受，因為對現在的卡莉渚來說是快樂的日子，把新任王堵得說不出話，還有兩年。


End file.
